Quédate conmigo
by Mira Herondale Guile
Summary: "podría tener a quién quisiera. Pero busco amor. El calor de un hogar en invierno, el guiño de una estrella que vela por ti desde el firmamento, y la luz de un faro en la oscuridad. Y tú, Alec, puedes ser todo esto para mí, si quieres". Segunda noche de Alec y Magnus. Mal summary.


_**Quédate conmigo**_

* * *

_**Stay with me, baby stay with me**_  
_**Tonight don't leave me alone**_  
_**Walk with me, come and walk with me**_  
_**To the edge of all we've ever known**_

_**I can see you there with the city lights**_  
_**Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes**_  
_**I can breathe you in**_  
_**Two shadows standing by the bedroom door**_  
_**No, I could not want you more than I did right then**_  
_**As our heads leaned in**_

_**Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be**_  
_**But with my eyes closed all I see**_  
_**Is the skyline, through the window**_  
_**The moon above you and the streets below**_  
_**Hold my breath as you're moving in**_  
_**Taste your lips and feel your skin**_  
_**When the time comes, baby don't run**_  
_**Just kiss me slowly**_

_**Parachute- Kiss me slowly**_

Magnus estaba acabando de limpiar su apartamento cuando oyó que tocaban a la puerta. Reprimiendo una sonrisa, se encaminó hacia la entrada. Se ató de nuevo el batín de seda china, y giró el pomo.

- Buenas noches, Alexander.

El nefilim de ojos azules lo miró desde el primer peldaño de las escaleras del porche, un poco sonrojado por el calor del exterior. Subió el último escalón, y se encaró al brujo. Se fijó en el cabello negro, revuelto por el aire, como si hubiera ido corriendo.

-¿Alexander? No me llames así, que parece que esté hablando con mis padres-se quejó él. Se secó las palmas de las manos en los vaqueros en lo que pretendía ser un gesto disimulado. Le sudaban, pero si de los nervios o el calor, Magnus no lo sabía- ¿Puedo pasar?

El brujo sonrió y se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar. Alec entró en el loft, con la cabeza ligeramente gacha. Cuando pasó por delante de él, Magnus le dio un ligero cachete en el trasero, divertido. Cuando Alec saltó, sorprendido, y se giró para reprenderle, Magnus atrapó sus labios en un tierno beso. Cerró la puerta con el pie, y luego le rodeó con los brazos, girándolos hasta aplastarlo contra la puerta. Al principio, Alec estaba confundido por el comportamiento del brujo, pero luego se dejó llevar. Deshizo el lazo que cerraba el batín de Magnus con un ligero tirón de una de las cintas, y coló las manos bajo él, arañando sin fuerza las costillas del brujo, acariciando con el pulgar la zona donde debería tener el ombligo.

Magnus se estremeció y suspiró.

- Alec…

El chico se separó de él, con los labios un poco hinchados por los besos, y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Magnus se temió lo peor.

-¿Por qué yo?-dijo, en voz baja.

Magnus lo miró, extrañado, sin comprender la pregunta.

- ¿Qué?

Alec se aclaró la garganta y se sonrojó.

-¿Por qué yo? Podrías tener a quien quisieras, podrías estar con cualquiera… eres inmortal. Así que, ¿por que elegirme a mí? ¿Soy acaso solo algo nuevo que probar?

Magnus arqueó las cejas. A ver, sí, podía entender que lo preguntara, pero… ¿en serio?

-¿Cómo? Es decir, sabía que los nefilim eran estúpidos, pero esto…-meneó la cabeza-. Supongo que es cosa de Ligthwoods. Es cierto. No te voy a mentir, sería absurdo: podría tener a quién quisiera. Pero no estoy buscando una historia apasionada donde todo es ardiente deseo y al día siguiente solo quedan las cenizas, o, con suerte, las brasas de lo que una vez fue. Busco amor. Busco la llama que se enciende poco a poco y que contra todo pronóstico, incluso cuando se queda sin aire, sigue ardiendo en la nada, esperando a respirar para encenderse de nuevo. Busco el calor de un hogar en invierno, el guiño de una estrella que vela por ti desde el firmamento, y la luz de un faro en la oscuridad. Y tú, Alec, puedes ser todo esto para mí. Si quieres-añadió.

Alec se sonrojó todavía más. Pasó los dedos distraídamente por la espalda del brujo, que estaba a punto de ponerse a ronronear.

- Magnus… sabes que todo esto es nuevo para mi… no he estado nunca con nadie, de ningún modo, y me resulta todo un poco… ¿Nuevo? ¿Confuso? Pero… Claro que quiero. Es decir, yo…

Magnus sonrió y lo besó despacio, de forma tierna. No tenía que decirlo, no tenía que contárselo. Ya lo sabía. Le pasó una mano por el pelo, enredándola en los suaves mechones negros, como el plumón. Las largas pestañas negras de Alec le hacían cosquillas en la mejilla. Sonrió contra su boca.

-Entonces, ¿te quedarás conmigo esta noche?-murmuró.

Pasó la boca por la comisura de los labios de Alec, descendiendo hasta la curva de su mandíbula, y deslizándole por el cuello. Se entretuvo besando la zona donde la vena del cuello le palpitaba, una zona muy sensible, predilecta para los vampiros por la pureza de sabor de la sangre en esa zona, por la intensidad de los latidos. Alec gimió bajito, clavándole las uñas en la piel de las costillas.

- No puedo… tengo que volver…

- ¿Estás seguro?-preguntó el brujo, separándose de él y mirándole. Le pasó las manos por la camisa, desabrochando los botones con movimientos rápidos de sus largos dedos de uñas verdes fosforescente, arañando sin fuerza la piel, haciéndolo estremecer.

-Si-susurró, incapaz de elevar más la voz.

Dolido, Magnus se separó de él, y lo miró, antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse de allí. Estaba a punto de decirle que se podía ir en ese instante si quería, cuando oyó que el nefilim lo llamaba.

Se volvió. Alec tenía la negra camisa abierta sobre un pecho pálido cubierto de negras Marcas y cicatrices varias. No tenía unos músculos excesivamente marcados, pero tampoco había un gramo de carne de más. Todo estaba en el lugar idóneo, dando la forma apropiada. El corazón de Magnus empezó a latir un poco más deprisa de lo normal, y sintió un nudo en la parte más baja de su estómago.

- Tengo que irme-dijo Alec, acercándose a él con pasos lentos y silenciosos, como si temiera que se fuera a escapar si avanzaba muy deprisa-, pero no he dicho cuándo.

Magnus sonrió de medio lado, y apuró los últimos metros que los separaban. Alec no apartó su mirada de la del brujo en ningún momento mientras se acercaba a él para besarlo. Cuando rozó sus labios con los de él, y el brujo cerró los ojos, él los cerró también. Le puso una mano vacilante en la cadera, agarrando la bata de seda china, y la otra en la parte estrecha de su espalda, acercándolo a él, no queriendo dejar ni un milímetro de separación entre ellos, pero no sabiendo aún a dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar, ni a qué velocidad.

Magnus separó su boca de la de Alec para respirar, y rozando la piel de la mejilla del nefilim, susurró en su oído:

- No hace falta que seas tan dulce, Alec. Aunque seas mi hoguera constante, tampoco hace falta que no me quemes. De vez en cuando, un poco de ardor no duele.

Alec se estremeció de los pies a la cabeza, y sintió que algo cálido le hacía burbujear la sangre. Magnus creía que él era tímido, y no se equivocaba. Pero tampoco era completamente mojigato. ¿Quería ardor? Pues ardor le daría. Tal vez iba siendo hora de que la imagen que el brujo tenía de él cambiara un poco.

Cogió su cara entre las manos, más firmes ahora que cualquier momento anterior, y estampó sus labios contra la boca de Magnus. Lo besó hasta dejarlo sin aliento, sin permitirle respirar. Mientras el brujo recobraba el aliento, con las cejas alzadas, sorprendido, Alec cogió su labio inferior entre los dientes, y tiró de el hacia atrás con suavidad. Bajo sus manos, y las deslizó por dentro de la bata de Magnus, clavándole las uñas en la espalda.

Sin saber como, acabaron en la habitación de él. La puerta se cerró sola, con un chasquido, y se corrió el pestillo. Alec se deshizo de su camisa, y despojó a Magnus de su bata. Comprobó que el brujo llevaba solo unos viejos calzoncillos roídos de color negro, muy bonitos sobre su piel bronceada. En otras circunstancias se habría sonrojado hasta la raíz del cabello, pero había olvidado como se ruborizaba uno. Sintió un hambre desconocida subirle por el estómago, casi ahogándolo, y un nudo en la parte más baja de su cintura.

Chocaron como las olas de un mar embravecido. Ya no sabían quien besaba a quién. Solo querían estar más cerca el uno del otro. No era bastante cerca. Nunca suficiente.

Las luces de la habitación se apagaron en un momento dado de la noche, después de llenar en cuarto de un olor a plástico quemado bastante desagradable, pero eso Alec no lo recordó hasta que estuvo tendido bajo las sábanas rojas de Magnus, tumbado de lado sobre el colchón, con la cabeza apoyada en un codo, mirando al brujo dormir. Era incluso más hermoso cuando dormía, sin maquillaje ni tanta purpurina y colorido. Uno de los brazos de Magnus le rodeaba la cintura. Su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, y su respiración pasaba a través de sus labios hinchados por los besos y ligeramente entreabiertos.

Alec sonrió, y sintió un estremecimiento en el pecho, como mariposas. Así que esto era lo que sentían los mundanos al enamorarse, lo que todos describían en los libros. _Qué… interesante,_ pensó.

Miró su reloj. Hizo una mueca. Era ya la madrugada. Si no quería levantar sospechas en el Instituto, tenía que irse ya… como se cruzara con alguien, ya bastante le iba a costar explicarlo.

Salió de la cama, intentando no despertar a Magnus, que dormía plácidamente. Se vistió, y estaba a punto de irse cuando se le ocurrió que no podía irse así, sin más. Fue hasta el escritorio del brujo, y cogió lápiz y papel. Le escribió una nota de forma apresurada con su apretada letra:

**_Mags,_**

**_tengo que irme ya, o tendré que dar muchas explicaciones en casa. Me ha encantado pasar la noche contigo, en serio. Podemos quedar mañana por la tarde otra vez si quieres. Llámame al número que te dejo abajo cuando lo decidas. Yo… no me imagino con nadie más, y siento de veras tener que irme a plena madrugada como un fugitivo. Un día de estos, me encantaría despertarme contigo._**

**_Bueno, que duermas bien._**

**_Tuyo,_**

**_Alec._**

Estaba rojo hasta el final del cráneo lo sabía. De hecho, estaba a punto de tirar la nota e irse corriendo, pero la dejo allí encima, doblada, y escribió bien grande el nombre del brujo. Dejó la nota sobre su almohada, esperando que después de leerla no pensara que para él aquello no había significado nada.

Las calles y su fresca brisa nocturna ayudaron a eliminar el rubor de su rostro para cuando llegó al Instituto. Sabía que llamar al ascensor, con su estruendoso traqueteo, despertaría a todo el mundo, pero no sabía dónde, había leído que en la madrugada es cuando la gente tiene el sueó más profundo, así que subió, y rezó por que fuera cierto. Camino de puntillas por el pasillo, cuando una voz lo llamó a su espalda. Se le erizó el vello de la nuca, e hizo todo lo humanamente posible por controlar los latidos de su corazón.

- Jace, ¿qué haces despierto a estas horas?

Jace lo miró de arriba abajo, con el ceño furncido.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo. Hueles a noche. Y diría que no te has acostado aún. ¿Dónde has estado, Alexader?

Reprimió el impulso de sonrojarse, y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, paseó de forma casual hacia su cuarto.

- He estado paseando. No podía dormir.

-Ah.

Jace caminó junto a él, sin decir nada. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Alec, Jace se inclinó hacia él.

-¿Qué es eso que tienes en el cuello?

Alec se tapó la marca roja del chupetón de magnus con la mano, y se ruborizó un poco.

-Me caí.

-¿Sobre tu cuello?

- Bueno, si, esas cosas pasa. Buenas noches, Jace-cortó, avergonzado, y se metió en su cuerto, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Uf, por qué poco.

* * *

**Quizá esté siendo un poco exigente para ésta historia, pero, ¿merece un review? ¿Más Malecs en un futuro? Pedid y se os dará! :)**

**Mira H. G.**


End file.
